cycleofthecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelya Questron
"The child must die. Even now, as it germinates within the girl, the webs the Lord of Crows weaves, to bring upon his return, are spun. This child, it will be the most powerful servant Cruachdrec has ever unleashed. Seas will boil, the earth will turn and break, as it was at the dawn of time. The child must die!" - Malekhorin Tir'Naetar, commander of the Mäish’Täre Ophelya Questron (pronounced "oh-feel-ee-AH kwess-TRON") is a young woman of Gälad ancestry who is supposedly Crowqueen incarnated, as well as the main protagonist of the series. She is an orphan, and also bearing of the mark of cruachlare, and a prominent character in the Age of the Sun, though she does not know it. Appearance She is neither short or particularly tall, with long black hair and green eyes. She is rather petite also, though this may attribute to her doubtful personality. Background Birth Ophelya was born during the winter in the year 1041 Age of the Sun, in the capital city of Quendrian, Eravel Nethris. Her father was a Heartlands-born soldier of the King's Army named Eldain Questron, and her mother was the daughter of a minor Gälad house, Tailada Mörandin. Her parents had fallen in love when her mother had come to Eravel Nethris to become a Mageborn, and her father, stationed in the city, saw the beautiful Tailada in the Garden of Ilendi one day. Their romance was brief, only a few years, but in the process Tailada became pregnant, around the time she had become a full gastraya and Mageborn. Eldain married her shortly after, but unknowing of the two, they had people working against them. The Mäish’Täre, as superstitious as they are, learnt of this union, and a foretelling had claimed that their child would be a great servant of the Lord of Crows, and bring about his return to the world of men. Both of her parents died at the hands of the Mäish’Täre, her father was tortured and then beheaded, and her mother was stabbed in the heart shortly after giving birth to Ophelya. Childhood An orphan of a Mageborn and a soldier, the baby was found by Kandon Tir'Luin, a man who was childless himself, having lost his own wife, and took the girl, intent on raising her as his own. Shortly after the King built the Sanctuary, a building for the homeless and orphaned, and Kandon became the leader of this place. Ophelya grew up in the Sanctuary, and befriended Jhannekhim Naedru, a half-Khalihen boy whose parents were also dead, and a friend she would keep for many years. Together they used to cause mischief in the streets of Eravel Nethris, until Jhanne was ten, when he was taken in by the Mageborn to become one of their order, displaying a knack for qortayi. Activities From Eravel Nethris to Relandrin Around the year 1060 Age of the Sun, when she was nineteen, Ophelya was asked by her friend Jhanne to accompany her to Relandrin, where he had been summoned to join the Mage's Guild there. They left the city amidst chaos, the Shield of Meyhras had just been stolen, and omens of the Lord of Crows' return were evident. The two came across the small town of Aedor, pillaged by Crowspawn, and encountered a soldier of Relandrin, dispatched to protect the village, by the name of Morgann Tir'Nathoc. He joined their party to face his fate in Relandrin. Category: Heartlands (people) Category: Gälad (people) Category: Women Category: Cruachblodd Category: Main characters